orderjournalfandomcom-20200215-history
Dominic Granzmeyer
'Dominic Granzmeyer '''is a major character in the ''Greater Horizon ''series. He is a main character in ''Greater Horizon ''and a supporting character in ''Statera Solveret ''and ''Dark Side. He is the Illuma Protection Committee's president and leader and a student in the Northern Illuma Academy. Appearance Dominic is a slim and tall young man. He has messy brown hair and black eyes. He wears glasses. As a Northern Illuma Academy student, he wears his school's standard uniform: a collared white button-up, a striped blue and red tie, maroon pants and blazer. Personality Dominic has an energetic personality. He also does most of the talking in his group, taking the lead in most of the situations. Due to his charismatic and magnetic personality, he has been chosen by the majority of the committee as the chairman despite being a lazy person himself. He often tries to impress others, even if it makes him humiliating in front of others and is observant of the situations and atmospheres. In certain situations, he gets frustrated when others fail to read the situation, unlike Dominic who quickly picks up on the current situation. He gets along with all of the Committee's members, acting as the strongest point of the organization. He likes to play along with Toby's laziness and foolishness, sometimes taking the lead (much to Renzo's annoyance). He is shown to genuinely care for his friends and teammates. He his willing to put his life on the line to save others, which some people take advantage of. On the surface, he is seen as someone who only gives orders to his subordinates while lazying around but he has shown that he can handle situations with seriousness and levelheadedness. History Much of Dominic's childhood is not revealed. He is an agent of the Watchtower sent to New Hope City to investigate and neutralize crime and hunt down rogue magicians and superhumans, including the movements of mysterious organizations and the researchers of the failed Greater Horizon. Before the Greater Horizon began, he was chasing a criminal organization operating around the city port. He eventually caught the organization with the help of the police. As the events of the Greater Horizon unfolded, he saved several bystanders and policemen who were caught in the initial blast and opening of a portal. A year prior to the story, he was approached by a school principal named Benedict Frobisher, who witnessed him saving lives in the catastrophe. He also knew about his work and the Watchtower. He invited Dominic to his school with plans to create an organization that maintains the peace in New Hope City. Dominic was interested in saving lives while Benedict stated that he was interested in protecting the city that he loves. After gaining permission from his superiors, he was enrolled to the Northern Illuma Academy. Powers and Abilities 'Purgatory: '''Dominic possesses the ability to use violet flames, known as the ''Purgatory, which only burns what Dominic wants to. The flames possess nullification and purification abilities, which makes the flames powerful against mages and other superhumans. Dominic can unleash a large torrent of flame at once or create flames from his fingertips. The flames only originate from his body, given that he has the key to unleash the flames of Purgatory. Category:Characters Category:Committee members